A Multiversal Destruction, The Return of Coredegon Terrorax Part 2/Transcript
This is the script for A Multiversal Destruction, The Return of Coredegon Terrorax Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, Connor Lacey's mother was framed for the murder of Sean, Oisin and Orla Ryan and he must go to other realms to solve the mystery and prove his mother's innocence. With the power of the Realm Crystal and support of his friends there was no stopping Connor Lacey when he formed the Irelanders, a team of heroes to save the 16 realms. When his mother's name is cleared and Linda Ryan the Shredderette and her Foot Empire banished to Africa she plotted and schemed to destroy our heroes and failed. And during the final battle, Linda was destroyed and peace returned. But now, the Realm Stones and the Realm Gauntlet have emerged and Ultron and his Overlords of Darkness are on the hunt for it, so it's up to the Irelanders and the Stone Hunters to find it first. Connor Lacey: Previously on The Irelanders' Adventures Armada: The Search for the Realm Gauntlet. Agent Zed: the ship's radio Come in, Stone Hunters! Repeat! Come in, Stone Hunters! Listen up, team. We're picking up heavy energy readings over at the Overlords of Darkness' HQ, and I need you to go investigate. Ultron: Finally. With the latest adjustments to Father's Delightfulization Chamber, we'll be able to create even more well-behaved obedient children–like the Delightful Children. And together, we will finally destroy those Stone Hunters! laugh evilly. Madeline Hatter: Not if we can stop you! ZarcTek: "That can be arranged! For you will be the first to be assimilated by... ZarcTek! Agent Zed: We need to stop him before he turns everyone else into him. Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium: It would seem that the more people ZarcTek assimilated the stronger he'll get. However, the stronger he'll get the more people ZarcTek assimilated. Number 96: But not if we can stop him together. Daniel Rocka: It's Number 96! Frankie Stein: Cons, I don't know how to explain this, but I think we know Number 96 from before. Lizzie Hearts: Yeah. Yuya Sakaki: He must've had some kind of plan for ZarcTek. Connor Lacey: We should play along and find out what. B.O.B.: Hiya, Connor. Did you come to assimimamamamalaminate? Or whatever it is we're doing? Connor Lacey: No, we're going to free you all from ZarcTek. Number 96: And I arranged a triangle duel. Connor Lacey: A triangle duel? What are you-- (Yelps) ZarcTek: Very well! If I win, I get to assimilate all of you! Connor Lacey, Number 96 and ZarcTek: Let's duel! Number 96: Then, I Overlay Level 12 Dark Maelstrom and Supreme King Z-ARC to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Supreme King Number 96: Dark Z-ARC! ZarcTek: Well now, I have only you to defeat and you too will be assimila— (Grunts) What?! Jessica Herleins? What are you doing?! Jessica Herleins: Stopping your plans here and now! Twilight Sparkle: We're alright, Connor. You can defeat him and separate us from Zarc! Connor Lacey: How?! Karai (Hamato Miwa): This is how. We activate the trap, Xyz Discharge! Kion: Connor, by discarding one card from your hand to the Graveyard, you can gain control of Darl Z-ARC! Connor Lacey: Okay. (In Reginald "Shark" Kastle's voice) To take advantage of your Xyz Discharge trap, I discard (In Kite Tenjo's voice) Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Back to Reginald "Shark" Kastle's voice) from my hand! In doing so, I now gain control of Dark Z-ARC! (In normal voice) Then, I activate Rank-Cross Magic ZEXAL Fusion! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 6 Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Rank 12 Supreme King Number 96: Dark Z-ARC! Go, ZEXAL Xyz Fusion! Rise up, Supreme King Number 3744: Dark Utopia Z-ARC! Batman (TB): Yes! Now finish this! Max Taylor: Come on, Connor. You must defeat him! Connor Lacey: Right! My turn, I draw! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician. (In Yuya Sakaki's voice) My monsters are ready to swing into action! I Pendulum Summon! (in Yugo's voice) dial up his destruction, Performapal Long-Phone Bull! (In normal voice) Rise up, Pendulem Drago Steel! (In Yuri's voice) I overlay my (In normal voice) two monsters (In Yugo's voice) to create the Overlay Network! (In Yuto's voice) Cloaked in shadows and relentless in it's objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons. I Xyz Summon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (In normal voice) Now I play the spell Ranks to Levels to change the ranks of an Xyz Monster on my side of the field I select Dark Utopia Z-ARC! Dark Utopia Z-ARC, attack ZarcTek! (The attack is heading right for ZarcTek. But the look of evil spread across his face and smiled his crazy smile) ZarcTek: I activate the trap, Supreme Gate of Tricks! If my field is empty, this card stops your attack! But that's not all it can do! The attacking powerful monster on your side of the field, it's gonna be with me along with it's Overlay Units! Ta-da! Cleo De Nile: What just happened? Number 96 ZarcTek: (Laughing crazily) That was incredible! Hovernyan: What is the meaning of this?! Number 96 ZarcTek: I duped you with my amazing performance. Maybe I should've been an actor. The way I managed to fool you all. You guys! Talk about being gullible. You actually fell for the heroic return bit! It's priceless! Connor Lacey: You'll pay for that! I use one Overlay Unit from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to steal half of Dark Utopia Z-ARC's attack points! (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon' ATK changes from 2500 to 7000) Next I play Dark Spiral Force and Neo Spiral Force to double Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points all the way up to 10,000! Now Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Dark Utopia Z-ARC with Dark Cosmic Spiral Flame Strike! (Supreme King Number 3744: Dark Utopia Z-ARC has been destroyed and Number 96 ZarcTek's Life Points changed from 6200 to 700) Number 96 ZarcTek: At last, we finally (voice growls) have the energy we need! (The gang gasped) Number 96 ZarcTek: Thanks for all of your hard work, Connor. We couldn't have done it without you. But now, you are excused! (Laughs maniacally as Number 96 removed the heroes and the villains from him and changed into Coredegon Terrorax) Reptak: I don't believe it! Number 96 is... Kitty Chesire: Coredegon Terrorax! Honey Swamp: This mission gets weirder and weirder. Connor Lacey: You said it, Honey. Coredegon Terrorax: The time has finally come for us to fulfill our destiny! (The Irelanders yelled as Coredegon Terrorax have fired his blaster) (Spider Riders theme playing) Connor Lacey: I should've known you cheated Death, Coredegon Terrorax. Coredegon Terrorax: We don't cheated Death, we mastered it. You did defeated us in our last duel, but that attack sent us to the Departed Realm. Until Linda Ryan the Shredderette found me and give me a new power from Number 96: Dark Mist in exchange for her revenge on you. And we'll avenge her by defeating you in this duel. Slycerak Skeletor, Exostriker Queen, Mandibor D'Kay, rise! Mandibor D'Kay: Freedom at last! Slycerak Skeletor: Let's crush that insect! Exostriker Queen: You said it. Coredegon Terrorax: Integrate, Mechtavious Terror! Mechtavious Terror: Our turn. We use one Chaos Overlay Unit to activate Chaos Xyz Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem's effect. It steals all of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points and placed it to it's own. I end my turn. Connor Lacey: Okay. My turn, I draw! I activate the